


Sisters In Love

by SapphicaWrites, Sparkly_14



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anna and Elsa are Siblings (Disney), Blushing, Canon, Cute, F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Incest, Kissing, Love, Post-Canon, Post-Frozen 1, Shy Elsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkly_14/pseuds/Sparkly_14
Summary: Even though they haven't been reunited for long, Elsa wants to show Anna how much she loves her. (Elsanna, Canon, Fluff)
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 27





	Sisters In Love

With Arendelle thawed, life in the kingdom had slowly gotten back to normal. Though for Elsa and Anna, who thanks to the experience had recently realised their feelings for each other, this was a new beginning for them. They were more than just sisters or friends, they were each other's true love.

One afternoon, Elsa nervously made her way to Anna's room, holding the bouquet of red roses behind her back. She remembered how much Anna loved them and wanted to make her happy and she knew how much Anna also loved romantic surprises.

Though they hadn't been together for long, Elsa wanted to really show her beloved sister how much she loved her. There was going to be no secrets between them now, they were free to be who they wanted, in love and happy with one another. And if anyone had anything against that... well, Elsa would be more than happy to smite them with her ice magic.

As she followed the now-familiar path to Anna's room, Elsa tried to ease herself. "You can do this, Elsa," she whispered. "She'll love the flowers."

All the same, Elsa still felt a sense of worry and unease around Anna. Though she was sure she wasn't going to hurt her, she did worry if Anna was still going to be comfortable with their relationship now. After all, they were still siblings. But, Elsa knew these idle worries of hers didn't control her. Anna loved her, more than anyone else.

Finally, she arrived at Anna's door, a place that reminded her of the memories of them being apart. Things had been so busy of late that Elsa still hadn't gotten round to asking Anna if she wanted to move back in with her. After all... wouldn't it have been better if couples slept in the same bed.

There were more memories Elsa reflected on as she stood outside the door, memories of many a night when Elsa herself would carry a sleeping Anna back to her room, after Anna had spent an evening sitting outside of Elsa's door hoping for her to come out.

She raised her hand, about to tap on the door... before she remembered. Anna never left her door locked, especially not for Elsa. It was her way of telling her beautiful girlfriend that she was always welcome in her bedroom, that Anna's home was Elsa's.

"Anna, dear?" Elsa asked. She opened the door, its hinges creaking softly. The old door was starting to show it's age, but Elsa knew it was little creaks and squeaks that made the castle feel lived-in.

Elsa gazed into her sisters room, spotting Anna almost immediately. She seemed to be busy working at something on her desk, though Elsa didn't want to speculate what it was. Anna had picked up a lot of hobbies in their years apart, wanting to pass the time.

"There you are, dear. I've brought you some flowers!"

Anna turned around from the paperwork on her desk and her eyes lit up upon seeing her girlfriend. "Oh, Elsa!"

The Queen almost went over to kiss Anna... and then she noticed something about the documents on Anna's desk. They had the royal seal of Arendelle etched into them. They were royal documents, clearly taken from her study. Had Anna.. stolen them?"

The Queen raised her eyebrow. "Wait what are you doing?"

"Oh I asked your advisors if I could take care of some of your paperwork," Anna explained. "You've been overworking yourself a lot lately, and since I had more or less the same lessons you did, I figured I could handle them. They were a lot easier than I thought to be honest."

Elsa's eyes went wide. "B-but Anna! I can take care of myself!"

Anna skeptically looked at her sister until she crumbled. Elsa wasn't exactly the best liar.

"Okay, maybe not... Thank you, dearest."

"Oh you are most welcome, gorgeous," Anna teased, making Elsa blush. "Anyways, what's with the flowers? I mean, I love them, but you don't really seem like a... Flower kind of person."

The Queen blushed humbly, holding out the roses to Anna. "I remember hearing how much you loved red roses. I wanted to give some to you. If you don't like them, I remembered how much you also loved sunflowers too, so if you prefer those I-"

"Elsa, they're beautiful," Anna insisted, getting up and going over to her lover. She then smelled the roses, sighing as their beautiful scent filled her nose. "And they smell beautiful too... But you're beautifuller."

Elsa giggled at the compliment. She watched as Anna then placed the flowers on her desk, before going up to Elsa and taking her hands. Elsa sighed, feeling the warmth of Anna's touch against her cool skin. It was a wonderful sensation... but Elsa knew that Anna wanted to do more than just hold hands.

Smiling lovingly, Anna leaned in and kissed her girlfriend's pale pink lips softly. She closed her eyes sighing. The kiss wasn't deepened, just held as Anna placed her hands upon Elsa's shoulder. Elsa kissed her back, stroking her cheek and keeping Anna close.

She adored soft, tender kisses like these. As they parted, Elsa held Anna close, touching foreheads with her.

"You know... I think I could take a break," Anna said. "I have been working all morning."

"Yes, and I am very proud of you, my love," Elsa responded, holding Anna.

Grinning, Elsa coaxed her sister over to the nearby bed and opened her arms in promise of warm hugs. Anna crawled onto the bed into Elsa's waiting arms, and nestled herself against her sister's chest. Wrapping her arms around Anna, Elsa snuggled her.

Anna giggled. "In a way, this feels kind of familiar."

Elsa tenderly smiled at her sister, remembering how they used to curl up together like this on their bed when their mother would read them bedtime stories and sing to them. Though Anna had lost a lot of memories of her past, Elsa was glad that Anna still remembered that.

"It does."

Anna smirked. "So.. Where's the chocolates?"

The Ice Queen blinked, quite confused. "Excuse me?"

"Whenever you bring a girl flowers, you also have to get her a box of chocolates," Anna whispered into her ear, grinning widely.

Elsa blushed. "Oh... I must have forgotten that... But we have plenty down in the kitchens. We could raid the cupboards for some if you want."

Anna pouted. "You forgot about the chocolates. How can I live with you now."

A little worried that Anna was actually upset, Elsa laughed nervously. "Um, sorry? I'll go get some right now, just stay put."

"But I don't want you to go, you're so comfy!" Anna whined, exaggerating her reaction greatly.

Elsa froze and a grin slowly made it's way to her face. "I think I might have an idea." The queen then picked her sister up bridal style, holding her close to her chest. She stood in the room, proud to be carrying her sister, her true love in her arms.

Anna giggled. "Mmmm... My knight in an ice dress."

"A knight eh?" Elsa smirked. "Well, my beautiful princess, I am glad to be of service."

Anna laughed more as Elsa carried her down to the kitchen with ease.

xXx

**Author's note:** This fic is here for two reasons. 1. I wanted to show off my new writing buddy Anna and 2. it's basically to know the Elsanna fandom that I've not left them for Catradora xD. I would never abandon my first ever gays lol. So yeah, enjoy this little gay cuteness :3


End file.
